An integrated circuit (IC) design can include support for mixed-signal functions, noise sensitive circuitry, and battery applications. The term mixed-signal refers to functions involving both digital and analog signals. Existing platform (or structured) application specific integrated circuits (platform ASICs) use a common supply (single power domain) to power the entire core region. Using a common supply to power the entire core region can waste power, reduce battery life and degrade performance of noise sensitive circuitry.
It would be desirable to have an architecture and/or method for isolated power domain core regions in platform ASICs.